My Contract Mission
by ayuzawa uchiha
Summary: Sasuke harus melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Konoha karena ia terikat kontrak misi. Termasuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sanggupkah ia melaksanakan misi tersebut dan menjalankan hidupnya yang telah terbiasa dengan sakura disisinya/ Canon fic, RnR please, warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

My Contract Mission

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Ayuzawa Uchiha

Warning : Canon, OOC, typo, dll :D

Happy Reading Minna-san

Chapter 1 : Kontrak Misi

.

.

.

Aku melompati pohon-pohon dengan cepat, misi kali ini berhasil aku selesaikan, meskipun berhasil tapi salah satu lenganku terkena kunai musuh, aku tidak tahu apa ini kunai biasa atau kunai beracun.

Aku memasuki gerbang desa Konohagakure, desa yang dulu sempat ingin kuhancurkan tapi kugagalkan niatku kerena kakakku memberitahu semua kebenarannya, saat itu pula aku berbelok dari tujuanku, aku memutuskan membela Konoha saat perang shinobi keempat dan syukurlah kami menang melawan Madara, Obito dan edo tensei pun bisa dihentikan.

"Sasuke sudah kembali," ujar salah satu shinobi yang sedang berjaga.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalaku, aku melompati rumah-rumah penduduk desa, setelah kulihat tempat yang menjadi tujuanku sudah dekat, aku turun dan memutuskan berjalan kaki.

Kulihat papan bertuliskan "Rumah Sakit Konoha", aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung masuk kedalam.

"Kyaaa itu Sasuke-kun, ia sangat tampan ya rasanya aku ingin menjadi istrinya," ucap salah satu perawat kepada teman-temannya.

"Tapi kudengar ia belum punya kekasih, hmm pasti beruntung perempuan yang bisa jadi kekasih dari shinobi paling tampan di Konoha.

Telingaku yang tajam mendengar pembicaraan perempuan-perempuan itu, aku hanya menunjukkan wajah datarku, sudah hal yang lumrah menurutku, walaupun begitu ucapan mereka membuat aku berpikir, apa ini saatnya aku mencari.

Akhirnya sampai juga keruangannya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat nama yang tertulis dikotak yang letaknya bersebelah dengan ganggang pintu, nama yang dulu mencegahku untuk tidak pergi dari Konoha.

Aku pun mengetuk pintu berkali-kali, tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam, mungkin ia tak ada diruangannya, aku pun menghela napas panjang, apa aku harus ke ruangan sahabatnya yang cerewet itu.

Aku pun berniat meninggalkan ruangannya, tapi tiba-tiba ia sudah dibelakangku.

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah kembali dari misi?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Hn," gumamku.

"Sepertinya kau terluka, masuklah akan aku sembuhkan," ucapnya, sepertinya ia melihat luka dilengan kiriku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya masuk ke ruangan.

"Tumben sekali biasanya kau tak pernah dapat luka saat misi," ujarnya sembari meletakkan papan jalarnya yang ia bawa tadi diatas meja, aku pun langsung duduk di kursi yang letakknya tak jauh dari jendela.

"Aku lengah," ucapku, ia pun menyalurkan cakranya yang berwarna hijau di lengan kiriku. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan kehangatan cakra yang ia berikan.

"Selesai, ini hanya luka biasa dan tak mengandung racun," ucapnya.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura," ucapku.

"_Dou itashimashite_, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya dengan senyum tipisnya, entah mengapa ia terlihat cantik.

Aku pun langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangannya.

* * *

Aku memutuskan pergi ke kedai makanan untuk mengisi perutku.

"Paman satu lagi," ucap seseorang yang ada didalam kedai. Suara ini sepertinya aku kenal, tidak salah lagi pasti dia. Aku pun memasuki kedai dan benar dugaanku.

"Paman ramennya satu," ucapku kepada paman Teuchi.

"Pesanan akan segera tiba," ucapnya dengan antusias.

Sedangkan orang disampingku sedang memperhatikanku, aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah biasa saja- tanpa senyuman.

"Sasuke akhirnya kau kembali, aku rindu padamu," ucapnya, ia pun memelukku, aku hanya menautkan alisku.

"Hei lepaskan baka," ucapku dengan tatapan kematian. Ia pun bergedik ngeri dan akhirnya melepaskan lengannya yang sempat memelukku.

"Bagaimana misinya?" tanyannya.

"Tidak terlalu sulit," ucapku sembari menerima ramen yang kupesan.

"Begitu ya."

Aku pun menyantap makananku, sedangkan lelaki disampingku diam, sepertinya ia sudah tahu kalau aku tidak suka berbicara pada saat makan.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama, aku sudah menyelesaikan makananku begitupun dengan lelaki berambut kuning yan berada disebelahku. Aku mengeluarkan uang dan membayar makananku dan makananya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih aku pun meninggalkan kedai tersebut disusul dengan sahabatku yang merupakan anak dari hokage keempat.

"_Arigatou_ kau sudah mentraktirku, Sasuke. Pasti uangmu banyak ya," ucapnya.

"Tidak juga,"

"Seharusnya kau punya kekasih, jadi uangmu bisa kau belikan sesuatu untuk membahagiakan kekasihmu," ucapnya, aku meliriknya sekilas.

Aku berhenti sebentar menatap keatas langit, kupejamkan mataku.

"Entahlah aku belum menemukan perempuan yang tepat," ucapku.

"Kau yakin belum menemukan perempuan yang tepat? Bagaimana dengan Sakura, ku yakin dia perempuan yang sangat tepat untukmu," ujarnya, mata biru langitnya menatap mata hitamku.

Aku hanya menghela napas, entahlah aku bingung menjawab apa.

"Seharusnya kau bisa memutuskan dengan cepat, sebelum hatinya dimiliki orang lain," ucapnya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Tak semudah itu Naruto,"

"Kau yang membuatnya sulit, Sasuke. Sudah ya aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Naruto memukul pundakku, ucapannya menutup pembicaraan, ia pun langsung melompat pergi meninggalkanku.

Setahun ini memang aku tak berpikir untuk memiliki kekasih karena kepentingan desalah yang kudepankan, aku hanya ingin membalas budi kepada Konoha yang tidak memberiku hukuman mati. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak mempunyai seorang perempuan yang aku cintai, orang itulah yang dari dulu hingga sekarangyang bisa mengisi ruang dihatiku, perempuang yang menuntunku pergi menjauhi kegelapan.

"_apa ini saatnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya," _batinku.

* * *

Matahari menyinari kamarku, membuatku mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, rasanya baru tidur sebentar kenapa hari sudah menjelang pagi, aku bangun dari futon milikku menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamarku.

Setelah selesai mandi aku langsung memasak sup tomat untuk sarapan, tidaklah susah untukku memasak karena sejak kecil aku sudah banyak belajar, ditinggalkan seorang diri membuatku mandiri dalam segala sesuatu.

Malam nanti _team_ 7 akan berkumpul di kedai ramen, entahlah akan membahas apa, tapi pastinya aku akan bertemu dengannya. Kutatap wajahku dikaca yang letaknya diatas wastafel sembari mencuci piring yang kupakai makan tadi.

"apa kau pantas untuknya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

* * *

Malam pun tiba aku sudah berada di kedai ramen bersama guru Kakashi,s edangkan yang lainnya mungkin masih di jalan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada lelaki yang tak pernah melepaskan maskernya itu.

"Ingin melihat murid-muridku saja," jawab Kakashi dengan mata yang menyipit menandakan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan cakra seorang yang aku kenal, ku palingkan wajahku menghadap belakang dan benar akhirnya mereka datang.

Kami semua pun memesan makanan, disela-sela makan Kakashi menanyakan suatu hal yang membuatku kaget.

"Kapan kau punya kekasih, Sasuke? Padahal kau muridku yang paling tampan, tapi kau yang belum juga punya kekasih," ujarnya, aku hanya diam dan meminum tehku.

"Mungkin Sasuke-san tidak suka perempuan," ucap lelaki berwajah pucat bernama Sai, lelaki yang suka asal bicara, aku menatapnya tajam sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa tertawa.

"Jangan biarkan ia menunggu Sasuke, menunggu itu tidaklah enak," ucap guru Kakashi, matanya yang serupa dengan milikku menatapku lembut, aku hanya membalasnya dengan wajah yang mungkin sulit diartikan oleh siapapun. Kulihat seseorang yang ada disampingnya, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"_Apa benar dia menungguku?" _tanyaku dalam hati. Tak tega melihat wajah itu, aku pun langsung memalingkan wajahku dan menghabiskan makananku.

Akhirnya guru Kakashi pun mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia menanyakan sejauh mana persiapan Sai dalam mengadakan resepsinya dengan Ino.

Setelah selesai makan Sai langsung pamit pulang disusul Naruto dan guru Kakashi. Sepertinya perempuan itu akan menyusul.

"Sakura bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja, ada apa Sasuke-kun?

"Tidak disini kita cari tempat lain." ucapku padanya.

Kamipun berjalan bersamaan dalam diam, tak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan baik dariku atau darinya. Akhirnya kami sampai di jembatan yang dibawahnya mengalir air yang jernih.

"Sasuke-kun aku jadi ingat tempat ini, dulu aku pernah memberi semangat pada Lee saat ia putus asa karena tidak bisa jadi ninja lagi," ujarnya, ia menatap air yang berada dibawah jembatan ini.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, kusilangkan kedua tanganku di dada, aku juga melakukan aktivitas yang sama dengan dirinya yaitu melihat air yang ada dibawah jembatan ini, terlihat pantulan bulan yang sangat ini mungkin dikarenakan air ini sangat jernih.

"Ternyata terjadi banyak hal selama aku tidak ada," ucapku, ia pun hanya mengangguk.

"Sakura, apa ada seorang lelaki yang kau cintai?" tanyaku padanya, ku tatap mata emeraldnya yang indah.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Sasuke-kun," ucapnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatapku.

"Apa aku orangnya?" tanyaku padanya, ia masih menundukkan wajahnya, tak ada jawaban yang terucap dari bibir tipinya.

"Jika memang benar aku orangnya, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku, entah apa yang membuatku berani mengatakan hal semacam itu, tapi yang kutahu inilah suatu kalimat yang ada dalam hatiku saat ini.

Ia menaikkan kepalanya menatapku tak percaya, ku balas dengan tatapan lembut, aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa rasa cintanya selama ini tak pernah sia-sia ataupun bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Apa jawabanmu Sakura?"

Angin berhembus diantara kami berdua, rambutnya yang serupa dengan bunga Sakura itu bergerak mengikuti angin, apa yang akan dijawabnya iya atau tidak. _Kami-sama_ jika ia ditakdirkan untukku, kumohon izinkan aku bersamanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau ragu padaku?" aku balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba begini," ujarnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah cinta itu memang datang tiba-tiba, ia tak mengetuk atau berkata permisi," ucapku, ku pegang kedua bahunya, kutatap emeraldnya dengan lembut.

"Sejak kapan, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lagi, aku pun menghela napas, kenapa perempuan didepannya ini tak henti-hentinya bertanya.

"Sejak malam itu kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, aku yang tak ingin tujuanku gagal akhirnya menyampingkan perasaan cintaku," ucapku, ia langsung memelukku erat dan menangis di dada bidangku, aku hanya bisa mengelus pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kau jahat Sasuke-kun, kau membuatku lama menunggu,"ucapnya lagi, ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan menyilangkan kedua tanganya di dadanya, sepertinya ia kesal. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu itu.

"Sasuke-kun kau bisa tertawa?" tanyanya, ia sepertinya kaget melihatku tertawa tadi.

"Aku ini juga manusia biasa Sakura. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu kau manusia, ku kira kau hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum tipis dan wajah datar andalanmu itu haha. Jawaban apa, hn?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung pergi meninggalkannya, ia pun mengejarku dan memeluk lengan kananku "tentu saja, aku mau."

* * *

Aku yang baru saja mandi mendengar ketukan pintu, siapa yang pagi-pagi begini kerumahku, tidak mungkin si rambut kuning itu, lalu siapa? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membuka pintu dan ku lihat seorang perempuan yang tadi malam baru kutemui.

"Sasuke-kun," ucapnya. Pipinya terlihat merah dan matanya menatap ke bawah, aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan ternyata aku masih mengunakan handuk. Pipiku pun kurasa juga merah seperti dirinya.

"Masuklah, aku ganti pakaian dulu," ucapku, pergi meninggalkannya. Salahkan ia yang datang terlalu pagi.

Tak lama kemudian aku pun menyusulnya keruang tamu tapi ternyata ia ada di dapur, ku lihat ia sedang menata makanan. Aku pun menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi makan.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanyaku, kulihat ada karaage dan onigiri. Ia pun mengangguk dan duduk di samping kursiku.

"Maaf ya aku datang terlalu pagi, karena kalau siang mungkin kau sudah sarapan, semoga kau suka dengan masakanku Sasuke-kun," ujarnya sembari memberikanku semangkok nasi.

"_Arigatou_," ucapku sambil menerima semangkok nasi darinya.

"_itadakimasu_," ucapnya, entah kenapa ia terlihat bahagia pagi ini.

"_itadakimasu_," ucapku.

Setelah selesai makan aku membantu Sakura mencuci piring bekas kami makan tadi, awalnya ia menolak untuk kubantu tapi sedikit paksaan akhirnya ia pun mau. Tak memerlukan waktu lama kami pun selesai.

"Sakura hari ini aku ingin menyampaikan laporan misi kemarin pada _Hokage-sama, _apa kau mau ikut?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Iya, lagipula hari ini aku dapat cuti dari rumah sakit." ucapnya.

Aku langsung mengambil laporan didalam kamarku, dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju kantor Hokage.

Di jalan Sakura banyak cerita apa saja dari hal yang tak penting pun ia ceritakan, aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya, tak ku sangka ia lebih cerewet daripada Ino, sedangkan penduduk desa yang melihat kami hanya menunjukkan wajah kaget terutama para perempuan, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya.

* * *

Aku pun mengetuk pintu, setelah dapat izin dari orang yang didalam ruangan, kami berdua pun masuk.

"Aku ingin melaporkan misiku kemari _hokage-sama_," ucapku.

"Sakura, kenapa kau disini? Apa ada yang ingin kau laporkan juga?" tanya perempuan yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu.

"Tidak, sensei. Aku hanya mengantar Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua, apa dugaanku benar?" tanyanya pada kami berdua, kamipun hanya bisa diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kebetulan kalian ada disini, aku ingin kalian berdua menjalankan misi ke desa iwagakure, misinya mudah hanya memata-matai ninja yang di duga berkhianat," ucapnya lagi.

"_hai_," ucapku dengan Sakura.

"Jika kalian berdua memiliki hubungan khusus ku harap kalian tetap profesional, dan kau uchiha-san lindungi Sakura, sampai kau menyakitinya lihat saja nanti apa yang kulakukan padamu," ucapnya.

"Kami memang sedang menjalankan hubungan _hokage-sama_, walaupun begitu aku akan tetap profesional dalam menjalankan misiku, terima kasih telah mengizinkanku, aku akan berusaha melindungi Sakura dan aku janji tak akan menyakitinya," ucapku, sang hokage kelima pun tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.

"Kalian boleh pergi," ucapnya, kami pun pamit tapi sebelum pergi aku memberikan laporan kepadanya.

"Ku pegang janjimu shinobi tampan." ucap Tsunade pada dirinya.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu setelah pernyataan cintaku pada Sakura. Setiap pagi ia selalu datang membawakanku sarapan, rumahku pun terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya, inikah rasanya mempunyai kekasih.

Hari ini aku dan Sakura menjalankan misi yang diberikan _Hokage-sama_, kami berdua pun langsung pergi menuju desa Iwagakure, yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari Konoha mungkin sekitar 2 hari kami baru sampai.

Hari sudah menjelang malam aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan bermalam di hutan ini, ku nyalakan api unggun dengan menggunakan teknik api, sedangkan Sakura ia mengeluarkan bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Sasuke-kun ini," ucapnya, ia memberiku makanan, aku pun menerimanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

Setelah makan aku memberinya arahan tentang apa yang ia lakukan dalam misi ini, untung saja otaknya pintar jadi cukup sekali menjelaskan ia pun langsung mengerti.

Ku lihat Sakura sudah mulai mengantuk, aku pun langsung menyuruhnya mendekat, ku arahkan kepalanya dipundakku.

"Tidurlah," ucapku.

"Iya." Tak memerlukan waktu lama ia pun akhirnya terlelap begitupun denganku. Ku pejamkan mataku menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

Ino berjalan menuju ruangannya, seminggu di tinggal Sakura, membuat ia bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya, ia pun membuka ganggang pintu dan disana sudah ada calon suaminya yang berdiri manis menghadap jendela.

"Sai, kapan kau tiba?" tanya Ino.

"Tak lama, kau terlihat lelah," ucapnya, Sai mulai mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Ino, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Ino.

"Iya, Sakura sedang menjalankan misi dengan pacarnya, jadi aku harus menggantikannya perannya," ucap Ino. Kami berdua pun duduk di sofa, Ino menyenderkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

"Sepertinya kau tak suka," ucap lelaki di sampingnya.

"Bukan aku tak suka Sai, tapi sebentar lagi pernikahan kita digelar aku hanya tidak ingin jatuh sakit," ucap Ino.

"Tenang saja mereka berdua akan pulang besok, sayang. Kau akan tidur disini lagi?" tanya Sai karena ia mulai melihat Ino memejamkan matanya, Ino pun hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah akan aku temani," ucap Sai sedangkan perempuan yang di ajak bicara sudah tertidur pulas.

* * *

"Naruto, kapan ya Sakura akan kembali, konohamaru sedang sakit dan ia hanya ingin Sakura yang menyembuhkannya?" tanya Hinata, sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikkan punggungnya.

"Entahlah Hinata-chan tapi kuharap Sakura dan Sasuke baik-baik saja, masalah Konohamaru akan ku urus, kau tak perlu khawatir," ucap Naruto. Hinata pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan keluar dari kedai yang menjual perlengkapan ninja, Hinata membeli kunai untuk diberikan kepada anak didiknya yang berhasil lolos dalam ujian chunin tahun ini.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan, Naruto dan Hinata melihak sosok yang mereka kenal, mereka berdua pun berlari mendekati mereka.

"Sasuke kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Naruto padaku, ia memukul pundakku, aku hanya menahan perih.

"_Baka_ apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun Naruto, luka dipundaknya belum sembuh," ucap Sakura, ia memarahi Naruto, terkadang aku bingung kenapa ia bisa berubah menjadi kasar kalau di depan Naruto.

"Maaf ya Sasuke, aku tak tahu," ucap Naruto, ia pun berojigi dihadapanku.

"Hn," gumamku.

"Sakura bisakah kau ketempat Konohamaru, ia sedang sakit dan ia hanya ingin kau yang menyembuhkannya," ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana, Sasuke bisa kau pulang duluan. Hinata antarkan aku kerumah Konohamaru," Sakura dan Hinata pergi menuju kediaman Konohamaru.

"Sasuke aku mendapat pesan dari anbu, ia bilang jika kau sudah tiba, kau disuruh menghadap para tetua Konoha," ucap Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku padanya mungkin saja ia tahu.

"Aku tak tahu tapi Sasuke, jika ada hal buruk beritahu aku ya," ucapnya.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, dan pamit pergi meningalkannya.

_"Entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak."_ batin Naruto

* * *

Aku masuk ke ruangan dan berojigi dengan Koharu Utatane dan Homura Mitokado dua nama yang merupakan tetua di konoha.

"Uchiha ada yang kami ingin sampaikan, duduklah dan dengarkan baik-baik," ucap Homura-sama padaku.

"Apa benar kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan kunoichi itu?" tanya koharu-sama aku pun hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

"Klan terbesar di Konoha yaitu klan hyuga menginginkan Sakura menjadi menantunnya, klan tersebut berencana menikahkan Sakura dengan Neji, jadi kau tahu kan apa maksudku?" ucapnya lagi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sakura?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

"Kau masih terikat kontrak misi dengan Konoha, kau ingat itu bukan?" ucapnya, tanganku mulai mengepal, sharinganku pun sudah aktif.

"Kami beri waktu 2 minggu dan kau harus sudah menjawabnya," ucapnya lagi, tanpa permisi aku langsung keluar dan membanting pintu.

"Kuso."

TBC or End?

#author-note

Ea ea ea berani sekali saya mengupdate fic jelek ini :3

Makasih yang udah baca, oh ya fic ini tergantung readers apakah fic ini layak atau tidak dilanjutkan. Sok atuh diisi kolom reviewnya.

Oh ya saya termasuk masih newbie tulisan saya masih jauh dari kata sempurna, mohon kritik dan sarannya dari kalian semua. Semoga fic yang saya tulis nanti bisa lebih baik.

readers doakan ya semoga angkatan 2014 bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik ;)

Sampai jumpa *jurusteleportase


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke harus melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Konoha karena ia terikat kontrak misi. Termasuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sanggupkah ia melaksanakan misi tersebut dan menjalankan hidupnya yang telah terbiasa dengan sakura disisinya?

.

.

.

My Contract Mission

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto

Story by Ayuzawa Uchiha

Warning : Canon, OOC, typo, dll :D

Happy Reading Minna-san

Chapter 2 : Keputusan

.

.

.

Perempuan yang memiliki surai senada bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu sedang berkutik dengan alat masak didapurnya, sang ibu tak kalah repotnya membantu anak perempuannya menyiapkan makanan untuk kekasihnya.

"Sakura, ajaklah Sasuke kemari, ibu juga ingin mengenalnya," ibunya menyikut tangan kanan Sakura yang sedang memotong paprika hijau.

"Sasuke_-kun_ itu orang yang sibuk bu," ujar Sakura sembari memasukkan potongan paprika ke dalam panci.

"Kalau begitu ajaklah ia kemari, jika ia memiliki waktu luang, ibu kan juga ingin mengenalnya," kata wanita yang memiliki nama Haruno Mebuki, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ itu irit bicara bu," ucap Sakura, ia menuang masakannya didalam tempat makan.

"Tenang saja akan Ibu buat dia jadi cerewet," jawab Mebuki dengan muka jahilnya.

"Yasudah, aku pamit ke rumah Sasuke_-kun_, _jaa ne_," ia pun meninggalkan dapur menuju pintu keluar, sedangkan sang ibu mengikutinya.

"Pulanglah lebih cepat, Sakura. Jika terlalu malam lebih baik menginap di rumahnya," Sakura yang mendengar perkataan ibunya, hanya menunduk malu.

"Hm." gumam Sakura sambil mengangguk, ia pun membuka pintu dan melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju kediaman kekasihnya, ia hanya sedikit takut berjalan sendirian di _manshion_ Uchiha, yang menurutnya agak sedikit seram ini.

Sakura pun akhirnya tiba di rumah Sasuke, ia mengetuk pintu berkali-kali tapi tak ada panggilan dari dalam. ia membuka knop pintu dan tidak terkunci.

"Sasuke_-kun_ apa kau didalam? Aku membawakanmu makanan, kau belum makan bukan?" panggil Sakura, ia mencari-cari sosok Sasuke disetiap ruangan tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tak ada dimana-mana.

"_Apa Sasuke sedang tidur" _batin Sakura. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, dan ternyata benar, adik bungsu dari Uchiha Itachi itu senang tertidur. Tapi— ada yang tak beres Sakura berlari kecil menuju futon yang di tiduri Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_ ..." panggil Sakura, ia menepuk pipi Sasuke berkali-kali berharap Sasuke akan bangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Sakura maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke masih dengan mata tertutupnya, Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya membeliakkan matanya.

"_Apa maksud perkataanmu Sasuke,"_

"Sasuke_-kun_ bangunlah ini aku Sakura," panggilnya lagi.

Panggilan terakhir Sakura berhasil membangunkannya, keringat bercucuran di wajah tampannya, matanya memandang gadis didepannya.

"Kau mimpi buruk Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan, kau belum makan bukan? Aku tunggu di ruang makan ya." ucap Sakura ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan gadis Haruno itu, betapa beruntungnya ia mendapat cinta kunoichi itu, ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan membantunya meletakkan makanan di meja makan.

Setelah makanan siap di meja, dua orang berbeda jenis itu makan dengan keadaan yang sepi, entah kenapa Sakura merasa dirinya diperhatikan terus oleh lelaki didepannya.

"Masakanmu selalu enak Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"_Arigatou _Sasuke_-kun_,"

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama mereka sudah menghabiskan makanan yang ada di meja, Seperti biasa Sasuke membantu Sakura mencuci piring, setelah mencuci piring Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Duduklah, aku ingin berdua denganmu melihat keindahan malam," ucap Sasuke, terlihat semburat merah di wajah Sakura

"Sewaktu aku kecil aku sering berbicara dengan Itachi-_nii_ disini," ucap Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung memeluk Sasuke dari samping, ia tahu ada nada sedih didalam ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku rindu keluargaku, Sakura,"

"Mereka sudah bahagia disana, lagipula ada aku, Naruto, Sai, dan guru Kakashi yang akan mengusir kesepianmu,"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap bulan yang tepat berada diatas kepalanya, ia melihat lelaki disampingnya ternyata Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, rasanya ia ingin waktu berhenti berputar, ia ingin selalu bersama Sasuke. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun boleh aku tahu, tadi kau mimpi apa? Kenapa kau berucap maaf padaku, hn?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke, ia tahu Sasuke berbohong padanya, walaupun ia sudah menjadi kekasihnya tapi kenapa ia belum tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke.

"Begitu ya," ucap Sakura, ia menunduk sedih.

Sasuke melihat perubahan gadis disampingnya, _"maaf aku tak bisa memberitahumu,"_ batinnya.

"Sudah mulai dingin lebih baik kita masuk," Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya akan hujan, menginaplah semalam disini," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, ia melihat gadis dibelakangnya.

"Tenang saja aku akan menyuruh anjing ninja untuk memberitahu orangtuamu," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak usah, ibu sudah mengizinkanku menginap," ucap Sakura. Sasuke kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura, ternyata ibunya sudah mengizinkan hubungannya dengan anak tunggalnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia mengambil futon didalam lemari dan menggelarnya di samping futon miliknya. Ia menuju saklar yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia menatap Sakura.

"Matikan saja," ucap Sakura.

"Hn,"

Sakura mengangkat selimut bergambar kipas klan Uchiha dan meniduri tubuhnya di futon itu, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia merasa gugup tidur di samping Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau gugup? Tenang saja aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa," ucap Sasuke dengan muka jahilnya.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia percaya Sasuke bukan seorang lelaki yang berpikiran mesum seperti Naruto atau guru Kakashi.

"Sasuke, ibu ku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, jika kau ada waktu bisa kau mampir ke rumahku sebentar?" tanya Sakura, ia ingat perkataan ibunya tadi sebelum kesini.

"Baiklah besok aku akan ke rumahmu, lagipula selama 2 minggu ini aku bebas dari misi," ucap Sasuke.

"_apa kau yakin bebas misi, kau ini sedang menjalankan misi sekarang,"_ batin Sasuke.

"Tidurlah," ujar Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum dan menanggukkan kepalanya, Sakura menutup matanya dan tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus, Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Sampai matahari terbit pun Sasuke tak menutup matanya, ia tidak tidur karena perkataan para tetua konoha masih terngiang di benaknya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju kediaman Sakura, sebelum tiba Sasuke membeli beberapa makanan untuk diberikan kepada ibu Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua telah tiba di rumah sang gadis, Sakura membuka pintu dan berkata _"Tadaima,"_ disusul ucapan sang ibu _"okaeri Sakura,"_ Mebuki keluar dari dapur dan melihat putrinya bersama dengan seorang lelaki, ia mempersilahkan keturunan Uchiha itu untuk duduk dan menyuruhnya tunggu sebentar karena tak lama makanan akan segera siap, sebelum pergi Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa makanan ringan kepada ibu Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun_ maaf ya rumahnya tak terlalu besar," ucap Sakura.

"Tak apa, rumah ini terlihat lebih ramai di bandingkan dengan rumahku," ujar Sasuke, ia melihat beberapa lukisan dan foto keluarga Sakura yang tertempel di dinding.

"Kalian berdua pasti belum sarapan, ibu menyiapkan sup tomat untukmu Sasuke," Ujar mebuki, ia meletakkan makanan di atas meja sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya.

Mebuki yang melihat keheranan di wajah Sasuke langsung berkata "ibu tahu dari Sakura, kebetulan masih banyak persediaan tomat di kulkas". Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_Arigatou _bibi,_"_

"Janggil memanggilku bibi, panggil saja ibu," ucap mebuki, ia menyerahkan semangkuk nasi. Sasuke menerimanya dan tersenyum.

"_Arigatou _ibu,_" _ucap Sasuke canggung. Sakura yang melihat interaksi Sasuke dengan ibunya hanya tersenyum tipis, ia akui sangat bahagia bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke dan ibunya tak terlihat keberatan dengan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Selama makan mereka bertiga berbincang, lelaki yang memiliki rambut raven itu pun tak keberatan, sesekali mereka tertawa, dan tanpa terasa makanan yang mereka makan telah habis, Sakura membawa piring kotor ke tempat cucian piring dan mencucinya.

"Sasuke, ibu yakin kau lelaki yang baik, tolong jaga Sakura ya," ucap Mebuki, wanita yang telah memiliki umur diatas 30-an itu tersenyum, ada suatu harapan di dalam ucapannya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke disertai senyuman.

.

.

.

Waktu yang diberikan tetua Konoha Sasuke gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk bersama dengan Sakura dan membahagiakannya, ia juga memberi kunci rumah kepada Sakura, memberinya kebebasan keluar masuk rumahnya, tak jarang mereka berdua tertawa entah hal lucu apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke meminta Sakura mengajarkannya masak, Sakura menyetujui permintaan Sasuke, tak memerlukan banyak percobaan Sasuke sudah mahir memasak masakan yang di buat Sakura.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Sai dan Ino pun tiba, Sakura sibuk memberikan riasan agar sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.

"Nah sekarang ganti pakaianmu dengan kimono ini," ujar Sakura semangat, ia memberikan kimono berwarna kuning bermotif bunga kepada Ino. Ino pun berganti pakaian dengan kimono di ruang ganti.

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu yang tak akan lama lagi berganti menjadi Shimura.

"Kau terlihat saaangat cantik, aku iri padamu," ujar Sakura, ia membalikkan tubuh Ino menghadap kaca, Ino pun tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura erat.

"Terima kasih Sakura," ucap Ino, ia hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau tak boleh menangis, nanti riasanmu luntur," ucap Sakura halus, ia tersenyum bahagia melihatnya sahabat terbaiknya menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk "Kau juga harus cepat-cepat mennyusul dengan lelaki Uchiha itu," ucap Ino.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar dan di luar ayah Ino sudah menunggu, Sakura pamit untuk menyusul Sasuke.

Tak lama upacara pernikahan Ino dan Sai di mulai, janji pernikahan pun terucap dari Ino dan Sai, Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu menangis bahagia. Sasuke juga tersenyum melihat rekan _team_nya sudah mendapat kebahagiannya.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam, waktunya perayaan kembang api.

"Duarrrrr," kembang api menghiasi kota konoha, penduduk desa terlihat bahagia.

"Indah sekali ya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, matanya masih menatap kembang api.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Rasanya aku ingin seperti Ino," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, ia menutup mulutnya.

"_Apa yang barusan ia ucapkan,"_

Sasuke yang mengerti ucapan Sakura hanya tersenyum jahil, "Kau pasti akan menikah Sakura," ucapnya. _"tapi tidak denganku,"_ ucap batin Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum malu dan mengangguk, tanpa sadar wajah Sasuke sudah dekat dengan Sakura, Sasuke mencium Sakura, Sakura terlihat kaget tapi ia pun menikmatinya dan menutup matanya.

"_lembut,"_ ucap batin Sakura.

Terasa sudah cukup Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum dan melanjutkannya kembali, Sakura pun tak merasa keberatan. Selama mereka berhubungan Sasuke sangat jarang menciumnya. di bawah langit yang bertaburan kembang api, kali pertama mereka berdua menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

Dua hari Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, ia mencoba menghindar dari gadis berambut merah muda itu, alasannya semakin ia dekat dengan gadis itu semakin sulit ia melepas gadis itu. Esok dimana ia harus mengambil keputusan yang sangat sulit dalam hidupnya.

Ini mungkin hukuman yang Sasuke harus tebus akibat kesalahan di masa lalunya, tapi kenapa harus Sakura, ia perempuan satu-satunya di dalam hidupnya, ia adalah alasan kenapa ia masih ingin hidup di dunia ini.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"_Apa aku di takdirkan tidak untuk bahagia?"_

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah ada di jembatan dimana ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura, ia mengingat-ingat kejadian selama bersama Sakura, walaupun hubungannya dengan Sakura hanya sebentar tapi ia merasa sebaliknya.

Tak lama Sakura tiba.

"Sasuke_-kun_ ada apa? anjing ninja milikmu bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf menganggu waktumu," jawab Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku sedang luang," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita," ucap Sasuke, ia berusaha untuk menatap wajah Sakura, walaupun terasa sakit.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke_-kun_? aku tak mengerti," wajah Sakura terlihat panik, ia tak mengerti ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin kita putus," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sakura masih tak percaya.

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?" tanya Sasuke balik, Sakura menatap onyx milik Sasuke, benar tak ada kebohongan di wajahnya. Cairan bening hampir keluar dari mata emeraldnya, tapi ia coba cegah.

"Tapi kenapa? selama ini kita baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura.

"Aku hanya bingung apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini," ucap Sasuke. Ia melihat Sakura hampir menangis, rasanya tak tega tapi bagaimana pun ia harus menjalankan misinya dengan baik.

"Alasanmu tak masuk akal," ucap Sakura, pertahannya pun runtuh ia menangis, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ku rasa itu masuk akal," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa ada wanita lain yang kau cintai?" tanya Sakura.

"Tak ada,"

"Begitu," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Carilah lelaki lain, aku tak pantas untukmu," ucap Sasuke, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar kecuali oleh dirinya, ia memejamkan matanya dan sebuah cairan bening pun keluar dari matanya.

.

.

.

Sakura masih tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya, Sasuke memutuskan hubungan dengannya, ia masih menangis tanpa suara, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Sakura_-san_, sedang apa disini?" tanya sebuah suara.

Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, tapi percuma lelaki di depannya sudah melihatnya.

"Kau menangis? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya lelaki yang memiliki rambut panjang yang di ikat diujungnya.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa karena Sasuke?" Sakura terdiam.

"Ternyata benar, apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Neji_-san_," ucap Sakura, Neji tahu gadis di depannya ini berbohong, ia memeluk Sakura, tapi Sakura mendorongnya.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura.

Sakura pun menangis kembali, Neji hanya bisa melihatnya, rasanya sakit sekali melihat gadis yang kau cintai menangis di depanmu. Neji pun memeluk kembali Sakura, dan akhirnya Sakura menerima perlakuan Neji.

"_Sasuke, aku tak akan mengalah darimu,"_ ucap batin Neji.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke langsung menuju tempat dimana para tetua konoha berada, ia mengetuk pintu, setelah ada izin dari dalam ia pun masuk.

"Apa keputusanmu, Uchiha_-san_?" tanya Koharu.

"Aku menerima misi itu sekaligus sudah aku selesaikan misinya," ucap Sasuke, wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali.

"Kerja bagus, kau boleh keluar," ucap Homura.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke. Dua orang tetua konoha itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin dua orang dari Konoha tahu akan kontrak misiku,"

"Siapa saja?"

"Naruto dan Hokage_-sama_," ucap Sasuke.

"Jika hanya mereka berdua yang tahu, kami izinkan,"

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke, ia pun keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

#author-note

Ada yang menunggu fic ini? *celingak-celinguk

Ternyata tak ada ya *pundung

Haha makasih ya sudah mau membaca fic canon pertamaku, aku ucapkan terimakasih semuanya terutama para reviewer yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak, review kalian membuat aku semangat.

Terimakasih juga sudah memfav dan dan memfollow, silent reader :3 tinggalkan jejak juga dong huahahha :D *plak

Liat PM ya yang log in :3

Oh ya ada yang mau nanya tentang fic ini? Nanti aku jawab deh hehehe *gaadakasihandehluauthor

Aku mau mengucapkan sesuatu, ternyata aku lulusssss, horeee!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke harus melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Konoha karena ia terikat

kontrak misi. Termasuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan perempuan yang di cintainya.

.

.

.

My Contract Mission

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto

Story by Ayuzawa Uchiha

Sasusaku fic

Warning : Canon, OOC, typo, dll :D

Happy Reading Minna-san

Chapter 3 : Cemburu

.

.

.

gadis musim semi itu sekarang sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya, suara ketukan dari sang Ibu di abaikannya , mata emeraldnya yang indah seakan tak ingin berhenti mengeluarkan cairan bening, suara sesugukan mengalun di kamarnya.

Sakura tak percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke telah berakhir. Ada yang salah dengan sikap Sasuke tapi apa, ia pun tak tahu. Ia masih memeluk boneka beruang yang di dapatkannya dari Sasuke saat lelaki itu berhasil menangkap ikan dengan jaring kertas.

Sakura mengambil bingkai foto yang letaknya tak jauh dari dirinya, di dalam bingkai itu terdapat fotonya dan Sasuke yang mengenakan baju jonin-nya, ia mengapit lengan Sasuke dan Sasuke terlihat tersenyum tipis di depan kamera. Sakura mengelus kaca bingkai sambil menangis, ia berharap ini hanya sebuah mimpi yang tak akan pernah terjadi di hidupnya tapi sebuah kenyataan menamparnya bahwa ia tak sedang bermimpi. Di dekapnya bingkai foto itu di dadanya, ia berharap Sasuke merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Sakit.

Satu kata yang mewakili perasaan Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Lelaki yang memiliki rambut biru kehitaman itu tengah berbaring di futon, malam yang semakin larut tak membuatnya mengantuk, kejadian hari ini benar-benar menguras pikirannya.

Onyxnya yang tajam menatap lampu yang letaknya tepat berada di kepalanya. Tatapannya kosong tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

"Gomen," ucap anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki rumah sakit dengan langkah lemas, matanya bengkak karena menangis semalaman, sapaan dari para perawat tak di hiraukannya, ia tetap berjalan memasuki ruangannya.

Ino yang melihat keadaan Sakura langsung masuk ke ruang kerja milik sahabatnya, ia melihat Sakura seperti orang lain, mata emeraldnya yang biasanya bersinar tampak redup di tambah lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, ia mendekati Sakura dan memeluk sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura, ia tak pernah seperti ini, kecuali satu- karena Sasuke.

Sakura diam tak menjawab, air matanya kembali menetes.

Ino tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk Sakura menceritakan keadaan dirinya sekarang, ia biarkan Sakura menangis di pelukannya, tanpa terasa ino pun juga meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau masih punya aku Saki yang akan selalu ada sampingmu," ucap Ino sembari tersenyum, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura dan memegang bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Sa-sasuke dan aku telah berakhir, kemarin sore ia meminta putus dariku hiks..hiks... aku tak tahu apa salahku Ino, selama ini hubungan kami baik-baik saja, Sasuke mengatakan ia bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah menjalin hubungan denganku, ia menyuruhku mencari lelaki lain yang lebih baik darinya hiks... hiks..." ucap Sakura dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis.

Ino terkejut atas apa yang di dengarnya dari wanita di depannya itu, tak mungkin- ia masih ingat betapa dekatnya Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke selalu menjemput Sakura setiap Sakura pulang bekerja, lelaki itu selalu punya alasan untuk mengajak kencan Sakura, sahabat musim seminya pun sering ke rumah Sasuke hanya sekadar untuk membuat makanan, sempat ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan melamar Sakura.

"Sasuke pendiam tapi ia yakin Sasuke mencintai Sakura, tapi kenapa- Sasuke tega melakukan ini." batin Ino.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," ucap lelaki yang dulunya mantan dari anbu Ne itu. Ia melepas sepatu ninjanya dan menaruhnya rapi.

Ino berlari kecil menuju pintu, ia tersenyum dan mencium singkat bibir suaminya itu.

"Okaeri Sai-kun, kau tampak lelah bergegaslah mandi akan aku buatkan makan malam," ucap Ino

Sai mengangguk iya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Sai sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam serta kaos panjang berwana putih, cuaca yang tak bersahabat membuatnya terpaksa memakai pakaian seperti itu.

Sai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan, ia duduk dan menerima mangkuk berisi nasi yang di berikan Ino. Ia merasa suasana tak seperti biasanya, biasanya istrinya selalu mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang dilakukannya tapi kenapa hari ini tidak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai, ia menghentikan suapannya, mata onyxnya menatap aquamarine .

"Hari ini kau menjalankan misi dengan Sasuke kan?"

"Aa, tumben kau menanyakannya. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Apa dia cerita padamu, kalau ia putus dengan Sakura?" Entah kenapa Ino tiba tiba menjadi bodoh, mana mungkin Uchiha terakhir itu menceritakan hal pribadinya pada orang lain meskipun itu teman se- timnya.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Putus?" ucap Sai.

"Sakura bercerita padaku tadi di rumah sakit, aku tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke tega memainkan perasaan Sakura," ucap Ino

"Entahlah apa perasaanku saja aku rasa Sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu, ku yakin ia punya alasan yang kuat kenapa ia melakukan itu," ucap Sai.

Ino tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sai, ya... Sai benar pasti Sasuke punya alasan kenapa ia melakukan itu.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi menyinari desa konohagakure seakan menambah semangat seorang shinobi untuk melamar sang pujaan hati, rasa gugup seolah tak menghantui dirinya, ia berhenti sejenak saat ia melihat patung hokage, matanya tertuju pada hokage ke empat.

"Doa kan aku ayah ibu, semoga hiashi-sama menerimaku," ujarnya, ia lalu pergi menuju kediaman hyuga.

Tak lama kemudian sampailah anak tunggal dari pasangan Kushina dan Minato di kediaman Hyuga, ia melihat beberapa anak keturunan Hyuga sedang melakukan latihan, rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa melihat wajah mereka yang sama, rambut panjang khas klan Hyuga, mata mereka yang menyembunyikan byakugan.

"Hi hi hi," tawa Naruto cekikikan. Ia membayangkan wajah anaknya jika mirip dengan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Neji dengan muka datarnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok neji he he he," ucap Naruto, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hiashi-sama sudah menunggumu," Neji melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kenapa sifat menyebalkannya itu tak pernah hilang padahal tak akan lama lagi aku akan menjadi adik iparnya, huh!" gerutu Naruto, ia lalu mengejar Neji yang sudah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menulis laporan misi yang akan di serahkan kepada hokage esok hari, biasanya suara ocehan sang kunoichi mengisinya di sela kegiatannya menulis, tapi sekarang tidak suara itu telah berganti dengan suara hening. Ia menutup sejenak matanya, sekelebat memori tentang ia dan Sakura muncul, rasa sesak itu kembali menghampirinya. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Tiba tiba suara ketukan terdengar ke telinganya, ia berdiri dan menghampiri sumber suara, ia membukakan pintu dan terlihat sosok lelaki berambut kuning yang menatapnya marah.

Bruakkk

Naruto melempar tubuh Sasuke ke tembok berlambang Uchiha, wajahnya terlihat sangat marah, ia mendekati Sasuke dan mencengkram kaos yang di kenakan oleh adik dari Uchiha Itachi.

"Apa benar kau putus dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto, ia ingin mengkualifikasi tentang ucapan Neji.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ambigu.

"Aku tak mengerti ucapan ambigumu itu baka," ucap Naruto, ia memukul wajah Sasuke dengan keras, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke tega melakukan itu pada Sakura, memang apa salah Sakura sampai sampai Sasuke tak henti hentinya menyakiti perasaan perempuan itu.

Cairan merah pekat keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto benar benar serius memukulnya, ia memang sengaja tak melawan karena memang ia berhak mendapatkannya.

Diam

Naruto menatap lelaki di depannya yang tak melawan, lalu ia ulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima uluran itu, ia berusaha berdiri, Naruto merangkul pundak lelaki yang pernah menjadi nuke nin itu dan membawanya masuk.

Naruto mengambil kotak p3k di dalam lemari, ia duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, ia menuangkan cairan alkohol ke dalam kapas lalu mengusapnya di sekitar mulut Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukannya teme?" tanya Naruto, ia merasa bersalah andai saja ia bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Kau harus berjanji tak akan memberitahu kepada siapapun?" tanya Sasuke, onyxnya menatap datar pada blue sapphire milik Naruto.

Naruto menautkan alisnya "Apa maksudmu, teme?"

"Jawab saja," ujar Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Iya iya aku berjanji,"

Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas dari kantung celananya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menerima kertas itu dan membacanya serius.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto, ia masih tak mengerti maksud dari Sasuke.

"Klan hyuga ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai menantunya," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto baru mengerti jadi karena ini Sasuke memutuskan Sakura, kenapa harus Sakura yang di inginkan klan hyuga bukankah masih banyak kunoichi yang hebat contohnya ten ten, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan neji, apa selama ini neji diam-diam menyukai Sakura.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, ia ingin membantu Sasuke tapi apa yang ia harus lakukan sedangkan ia sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun.

"Teme." Naruto menatap nanar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berumur setengah abad lebih sedang mengeluh akibat tumpukan dokumen di depannya yang tak kelar, waktu tidurnya tersita terlihat dari lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, ia menghela napas panjang, mungkin ini saatnya ia pensiun dari jabatannya sebagai Hokage.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk," ucap Tsunade.

Lelaki itu masuk dan berojigi sebelum memberitahu tahu maksud ia datang kemari.

"aku ingin memberi hasil misi kemarin," ucap lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu, ia menyerahkan kepada Tsunade dan cucu dari keturunan hokage pertama menaruhnya di atas mejanya.

"Aku per-,"

"Tunggu," Tsunade memotong perkataan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tadinya ingin pergi lalu berbalik arah menghadap Tsunade, wajah datarnya menatap sang Hokage.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kau meminta untuk di masukkan ke dalam Anbu, boleh aku tahu alasannya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku hanya igin mengikuti jejak Itachi," ucap Sasuke berbohong. Sebenarnya ia ingin masuk Anbu karena ingin melupakan Sakura, ia berpikir kesibukan akan cepat melupakan sosok perempuan itu dari pikiran maupun hatinya.

Tsunade menautkan alisnya, mata cokelatnya memincing menatap lelaki di depannya,

"alasan macam apa itu," batin Tsunade.

Tsunade diam sejenak sebelum mengambil keputusan, ia berpikir selama ini Sasuke selalu menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik tak ada alasan untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaan dari lelaki itu. Ia menghela napas dan menatap onyx milik adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kau akan di bawah komando dari yamato, persiapkan dirimu!" ujar Tsunade.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum ia meninggalkan kantor hokage.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu Sakura sudah sedikit demi sedikit melupakan Sasuke, ia sudah jarang menangisi pemuda itu, ini semua karena lelaki di sampingnya yang selalu menemaninya. Ya.. selama seminggu ini Neji selalu mengantarnya pulang, tak jarang mereka berdua makan bersama di kedai, walaupun Neji sosok yang sifatnya tak jauh dari Sasuke tapi ia yakin Neji bukanlah tipe yang suka menyakiti perempuan seperti Sasuke.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Neji, ia melihat gadis di sampingnya melamun.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Neji-san," ucap Sakura ia tersenyum pada lelaki keturunan hyuga itu.

Senyum Sakura yang manis menimbulkan semburat merah tipis di wajah Neji, beruntung kegelapan malam menutupinya jika tidak ia sudah malu.

"Aa, Sakura ada yang ingin aku bicarakan?" ucap Neji, ia berhenti melangkah dan menatap emerald milik Sakura, ia memegang pundak perempuan itu.

Diam.

Neji tak kunjung bicara, rasanya ia ingin mengutuk dirinya, kenapa saat dengan Sakura, perkataan yang selama ini ia ingin ucapkan terasa sangat sulit.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, ia masih menunggu ucapan lelaki itu tapi tetap saja lelaki itu tak kunjung bicara.

"Ada apa, hmm?" ucap Sakura.

"Mau kah menjadi kekasihku?" Akhirnya ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Neji. Sakura terlihat kaget.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada seseorang yang pintar dalam menyembunyikan cakranya yang sedang sembunyi di atas pohon, lelaki itu mendengar ucapan lelaki di bawahnya, tanpa harus mendengar jawaban dari perempuan, sosok lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan keduanya, emosi tak terlihat dari wajahnya karena topeng anbu menutup wajahnya. Tapi dapat di lihat lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sakura masih diam tak menjawab, ia masih mencerna perkataan dari lelaki di depannya, sedangkan sosok di depannya masih setia menunggu. Memang benar Sakura sudah mulai melupakan Sasuke tapi perasaan cintanya pada pemuda itu tetaplah utuh tak pernah berkurang, jika ia menerima Neji sama saja ia menyakiti perasaan Neji.

Neji melihat kebingungan dari wajah Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang, tapi ingatlah aku akan selalu menunggumu Sakura." ucap Neji sembari tersenyum.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, andaikan cintanya tertaut pada Neji bahkan tidak mungkin ia sekarang sudah bahagia, tapi ia tetap tak menyesal telah mencintai Sasuke setidaknya ia pernah merasakan rasanya dicintai oleh pemuda itu.

TBC

#author note

Maaf atas kekurangan dari fic ini, bila berkenan bisakah kalian review dan memberi saran agar fic ini bisa lebih berkembang baik dari segi cerita atau penulisannya, bener deh author pengen fic ini the end dan tidak discontinue maka dari itu jika berkenan sekali lagi author minta review kalian karena author masih sangat pemula apalagi dalam membuat fic canon, jujur author mengalami kesulitan he he he.

Sekian dari author mohon maaf jika ada salah salah kata haha

Oh ya sekarang author jadi pengangguran tingkat akut *gaadayangnanya. Author ga bisa janji apaapa untuk fic ini. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, mengikuti, menfavoritkan, meriview ataupun hanya sekedar mengintip. Hehe terimakasih semuanya InsyaAllah kita ketemu lagi di chapter depan.

Thanks to

**Yuka Namikaze, Kumada Chiyu, hikaru sora 14, A-kun, Aika Yuki-chan, Mademoisellenna, CherrySand1, YUI only, nologin.**


End file.
